mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny
Appearance Jenny stands at 6.5 feet (1.98 m) tall and weighs roughly 600 lbs (til she got upgrades). She has blue ears/pigtails, with bolts connecting from her head to her pigtails, blue hair, white skin, blue 'clothes', a 'dripping tray', she has a tank top and a miniskirt, a belly bolt (a bolt that simulates a belly button), feet that mix with the shoes (but later received artificial feet upgrades), arms with lines in the middle, hands with 4 fingers that have holes in the center. She's later received upgrades like nerve endings to feel like a human (with an on/off switch system), Plasmium armor (with special durability) lightweight system (to make her light as a human girl), human ears, nose, real hair, and other human features. Personality Thanks to having high Artificial Intelligence or "AI", Jenny's personality is that of the eager young teenager, one who desires a sense of freedom but also wants acceptance from her peers. She likes anything pertaining to teenage activities but hates it when her mother or her duties get in the way of her enjoyment. Unfortunately, she is easily trusting of others and, as a result, can be quite naive. The Krust Cousins, Brit, and Tiff have often taken advantage of Jenny's kind and trusting nature. History Jenny was built on June 23rd, 2003, by Doctor Nora Wakeman to combat criminals and disasters such as meteors, fires, tornadoes, and other disasters. For five years Jenny was only let out on emergencies until she met a human boy named Bradley Carbunkle and his little brother Tuck and her mother let her have freedom, going to Tremorton High and hanging out with her friends and later the Teen Titans. She had a crush on Brad since she met him on the first day but realizes that he wants to be friends instead and after her encounter with the Space Biker Gang and landed Brad in the hospital she accepts Brad as her friend. Then she met Thomas Anderson who moved to Tremorton and together they fell in love and became boyfriend/girlfriend. In mid-2012: She, along with Thomas, became fugitives to the Skyway Patrol and is forced to fight them. They both found out the Skyway Patrol has background origins of Nazi Germany and managed to seep into the US Government in secret. During their discovery, they were ambushed and she was captured by the Skyway Patrol and taken back to their headquarters where she would be destroyed (after some ten thousand paperwork to go through). When Thomas came to rescue her, she was hoisted by her wrists in chains by SP commander Miles Pierce. He took advantage of her by ripper her top off and sexually assaulted her before pierce got killed and she was freed. The experience traumatized her, but she managed to overcome her experience and continues to remain strong. Thomas proposed to her in late-2012 and married him the following year. She is the co-leader of Anderson Tech Industries. Relationship Tremorton '''Brad: '''A great friend of Jenny and once a love interest but after the incident with the Space Biker Gang, they became only friends. '''Tuck: '''Tuck hangs out with Brad and Jenny, he didn't like her at first but after she destroyed the meteor he became a great friend. '''Sheldon: '''Sheldon had a huge crush on Jenny but she ends up avoiding him as possible, but she does go to him for some advice or to give her upgrades her mom won't give her. she uses Sheldon for benefit nothing more '''Thomas Anderson: '''Has a huge crush on him when they first met, they helped each other with problems. After they fended off the Space Biker Gang at the school dance, they became a couple. By late-2012, he proposed to her to marry him, she accepted. The following year, they both wedded. Teen Titans '''Robin: '''Is impressed by Robin's leadership of his team of teenage superheroes and she became an honorary titan. '''Starfire: '''Jenny and Starfire became great friends and often hang out with each other every time Jenny visits them. They talk about their boyfriends, music and other girl stuff. '''Cyborg: '''Sees Jenny as a little sister like Starfire and often helps her with her repairs, upgrades, and stuff. '''Raven: '''Raven sees Jenny as another Starfire but gives advice to her. '''Beastboy: '''Sees him silly and goofy, her jokes often make her laugh but not all of them. Trivia This version of Jenny is different than the one we know, for instance, Jenny is the only robot built by Nora, her sisters don't exist. Armaggeddroid doesn't exist as well just as the Skyway Patrol was founded sometime after WWII. And the events in 'Escape from Cluster Prime' didn't happen also. And the last thing that it doesn't take place in the future. Category:Female Category:Robotic characters Category:Earth One Category:Heroes